Tanuma
is a police detective of the Police Force in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance He is an older man with short, dark hair and is starting to get bald because he has a receding hairline. He also has a thin beard. He wears a dark-colored suit, a black waistcoat and a plain tie. Personality In contrast to his partner Naomasa, Tanuma has a more affable, calm and relaxed behavior. However, this does not mean that he does not take his job as a detective seriously or that his deductive abilities are depleted, as his conjectures are usually quite accurate. He is also someone who knows more than he pretends, being one of the few people who knows Knuckleduster's past as the hero O'Clock. Tanuma is a known smoker. Synopsis Along with his partner Naomasa, Tanuma is dedicated to investigate the "Villain Out-Break Incidents", a series of events related to the Trigger distribution that has caused several villains outbreaks in Naruhata. After interrogating one of the dealers and several consumers, Tanuma deduces that there must be an organization behind the drug distribution through the streets. Since Trigger is not a cheap sustance, he is confused as to why the dealers would hand Trigger out for free. Based on their actions, he believes that the mysterious organization couldn't care less about financial side, they no seek economic benefits but a goal on a much greater scale, although still He does not know what it is. After a sudden villains outbreak, where several innocent people were turned into Impromptu Villains, Tanuma has a meeting with several of the heroes who helped to stop this. They talk about how many the villain outbreak has been a series of normal citizens who have been forcibly injected with the drug Trigger. They discusses about what would be the best action to take. Also, he send his partner Naomasa to the Might Tower to know All Might’s opinion. Weeks later, Naomasa leads a police operation to dismantle Trigger's main illegal import route. The route is dismantled, but the villain responsible for it manages to escape after destroying all the evidence, and leaving the entire police force badly wounded with his quirk. When analyzing the recordings of the security cameras, Tanuma suggests that the villain must have an Acceleration Quirk. This gives Naomasa the idea to investigate an old hero known as O'clock, who had a similar quirk and thinks he may have some kind of connection with the villain. Long after this, Tanuma secretly meets with Knuckleduster, who was the hero O'Clock before his quirk was taken from him. Knuckleduster gives him important data about the importers of Trigger in Japan, which makes the police investigation progress remarkably. For his part, Tanuma informs him that the police had a encounter with a villain with a Quirk similar to O'Clock. Knuckleduster assures him that he does not know who this villain is, but he advises Tanuma that if the police encounters that criminal again, they should not hesitate and shoot to kill. Abilities Keen Intellect: As a detective, Tanuma has fairly developed deductive skills, being able to conjecture and speculate quite rightly about the plans, motives and intentions of a villain or a criminal organization with the information available to him at the time. References Site Navigation pl:Tanema Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Force Category:Vigilantes Characters